This invention relates to packaging schemes for electronic components and, more particularly, to a high density packaging scheme for a plurality of electronic storage devices or printed circuit boards.
Many modern electronic systems, such as computing systems, are constructed to be modular so that the system may be expanded merely by adding discrete modules to the system. Of course, means must be provided for communicating power and data to and from the plurality of modules. Furthermore, each module must have the capability of dissipating the heat generated by the electronic components contained within it.
Traditionally, each module is provided with its own power supply and cooling system, and the plurality of modules are interconnected by a series of cables. As the number of modules increase, larger and larger amounts of space are needed to accommodate them, and typically the added space required is not cost effective relative to the amount of extra computing power available from each module. This arises in part because much of the space occupied by each module results from the dedicated cooling and power supply that is packaged with each module. Furthermore, the emergence of very small form factor devices and boards make it extremely difficult to efficiently package them in products with practical geometric shapes. For example, devices having dimensions of 2".times.4".times.6" are difficult to package in a cabinet having a depth of 18" without wasting space or creating access problems. The cabling requirements of such an expanded system also become unmanageable not only because of the massive amounts of wire required to connect all the modules together, but also because the signals are forced to propagate over longer and longer lengths of wire. As a result, the benefits of designing a modular system are lost as the system size increases.